ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Summons
}} Celia returns from the elemental plane of air and explains why Roy was unable to summon her when he needed to. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: What the—how did you— Roy: ... Roy: I must have loosened that for you Haley: Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! What the heck is happening? Purple smoke floats out of the broken talisman Celia appears as shadow in the smoke casting lightning Celia: FOOLISH WOMAN! Celia: HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!? Celia emerges from the smoke in sweatpants and a crop top. Celia: Oh, hey, Haley. How's it going? Roy: Celia, baby! Haley: Celia?!? Celia: I see you got your speech back. Good for you. Roy: Hello? Celia? It's me, Roy! Haley: Oh, yeah, a few months ago now. I guess I disturbed your "slumber"? Celia: Huh? Oh, right, well, I went to bed early. I have class first thing in the morning. Roy: You know, you boyfriend, Roy? Come on! Hear me! Celia: Sorry about the light show, I thought you were my mom. She likes to summon me home and ask me why she doesn't have any grandchildren yet. Roy: Damn it, she can't see me either! So much for the bonds of love. Or the bonds of mutual lust, at least. Celia: So where's Roy, then? Haley: He's...not here right now. It's a long story. Celia: Oh. Well, why did you break my summoning talisman, then? Is Roy in trouble? Haley: It broke on its own, after I got blasted by an Electric Orb spell earlier. Celia: Oh, that makes sense. Celia: The amulet is designed to only break for magic energy, but it's a little weak against electricity. Roy: Wait, what? Celia: It has a tendency to crack if the wearer get shocked hard. Roy: Only for magic energy? But I'm not— Haley: But Roy wasn't—uh, isn't a wizard. How was he supposed to break it? Celia: Oh, I know, but it didn't need a spell. Just zap a little energy on it and it shatters. Celia: See? Celia zaps a little energy on the talisman so it shatters, "zap!" Haley: Celia... Humans can't shoot energy out of our fingers. Celia: ... Celia: You can't? Haley: No. Celia: Not even lightning? Haley: Not even lightning. Celia: Huh. Celia: Weird. Celia: Well, I guess it's a good thing there wasn't a real emergency, huh? Celia: I mean, could you imagine? D&D Context * Sylphs use their inherent spell-like abilities to defend themselves rather than engaging in melee combat with weapons. Trivia * Celia gave Roy the amulet which can summon her in #320. * Roy failed to summon Celia when she could have saved him from falling to his death in #443. * This is Celia's first appearance since #320, and her first in Don't Split the Party. * The title of the strip is also a joke on Celia's profession as a lawyer, who are known to present summons to appear in court. External Links * 529}} View the comic * 71797}} View the discussion thread Category:Haley Leads the Resistance